Te amo tanto que¡Te odio!
by Dralyz
Summary: Harry estaba escribiendo en su Diario hasta que se ve interrumpido por el rubio... Es DrxHr


**TE AMO TANTO QUE… ¡TE ODIO!**

¡Saludos! Esta es la primera historia que subo (en realidad un OneShot) así que tened piedad.

Se me ocurrió repentinamente. Espero vuestros reviews, quizá me anime a subir más historias ^^

¡Un abrazo y a sed malas/os!

**Advertencia:** Es slash, por lo que si no te agrada.... lo mejor seria que le dieras a "atrás"  
**Disclaimer**: Por supuesto todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Aquí estoy, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Con un pergamino en blanco y un tintero ante mi.  
Suena estúpido, pero he pensado que escribir un pequeño diario es la mejor forma de tranquilizarme, de poner en orden todos los apabullantes pensamientos que pululan por el interior de mi cabeza.  
Así que… respiro hondo y empiezo a escribir mientras que por las grandes ventanas de la sala entra la luz del sol.

"Príncipe de Slytherin, chico más sexy de Hogwarts, prefecto de plata…" Cada curso tiene un apelativo nuevo que incluir en su lista.  
Es completamente absurdo.  
Siempre es igual; yo soy el encantador y bueno, el chico que salvará al Mundo Mágico y conseguirá destruir a Voldemort. Él, en cambio, es el famoso y perfecto (y odiado, todo hay que decirlo) Draco Malfoy, aquel por el que suspira casi todo Hogwarts. Egocéntrico, petulante y narcisista son adjetivos que debería incluir en el currículo que vaya a enviar al Ministerio de Mágia.  
Seis años de insultos, peleas, castigos… y ahora, de repente, todo cambia. ¿O no?  
Vale, le adoro, pero no puedo evitar recordar esos suplicios que me hizo pasar y que consiguen que una vocecita interior no cese de repetir "Mátale, sácale sus lindos ojos grises y enciérrale en una habitación llena de espejos". Pero otra muy distinta me dice: "No ,Harry, ¿para qué estropearlo ahora que todo va bien?"  
Hmmm.... una habitación repleta de espejos. Por Merlin, creo que es la peor tortura que Draco podía recibir. Seguramente preferiría vivir rodeado de muggles y sin gomina que privado de poder observar su magnífica belleza.  
Un tarareo, un revuelo de ropas colgadas en el respaldo del sillón y unos pasos firmes me indican que mi objeto de estudio ha llegado.  
¿Qué veo? Veo a un chico de 17 años, vestido impecablemente con el uniforme del colegio, con el pelo rubio platino perfectamente colocado que se quita la túnica y la deja en una silla mientras habla.  
Lo lamento, pero no pienso prestarte atención.  
Ron se ha declarado a Hermione, Neville está aprobando pociones, Snape ya no baja puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa y lo más surrealista: estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy y nos vemos todas las tardes en esta sala…¿Cómo ha podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo?  
Ahí está él, tarareando una canción de… ¿un grupo muggle?  
Eso no se lo dice a sus fans, ¿verdad? Todo es presencia.  
Al fin y al cabo Draco es la esencia de la aristocracia mágica….  
¡Le odio! Es como un niño de cinco años introducido en el cuerpo de un adolescente cuya mayor preocupación es no despeinarse y que no deja de...  
¡Oh!, pero ¿quién apartar la mirada cuando te observa como si te desnudara y conociera todo lo que encierra el mundo? ¡Le detesto por ser tan condenadamente perfecto!.  
Pero... "

_ Buenas tardes, Harry_ dice mientras besa mi mejilla.

_ Buenas tardes. _ respondo mientras cubro el pergamino con el libro de Transformaciones para que no lea nada.

_ Hmmm…. ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

_ Nada…_ digo lanzando un pequeño suspiro "¡Oh! Vamos…. ¿es que acaso no puedo ni insultarle cómodamente?."

El rubio se aleja y saca un libro de la mochila. Parece que va a estudiar.  
Aparto el libro y me dispongo a seguir escribiendo.  
Cinco, diez, quince… en realidad no sé cuantos segundos he tardado en volver a posar la mirada en él, pero aquí estoy. Observo como aparta de forma distraída un mechón de su cabello mientras la luz le ilumina y parece rodearle un aura angelical.  
Pero no me dejo engañar, Draco es el ser más hipócrita, narcisista y cínico que he conocido en la vida. Debería alejarme de él. Terminar esta relación e irme con los buenos leones, mezclarse con serpientes puede ser perjudicial para la salud.  
Vale, puede que esté exagerando pero… todo es tan extraño. Jamás pensé que compartiríamos las mismas paredes sin pegarnos o insultarnos, que podría ver como duerme después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

De repente de estremezco, algo me ha sacado de mis pensamientos. Noto como la lengua de Draco humedece mi cuello.  
Abro los ojos y veo su reflejo en el espejo que decora la pared. Tiene los ojos cerrados, el mechón rebelde acaricia su pómulo y sus carnosos labios no dejan de besar mi cuello.  
Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio y él lo aprovecha sin demora. Su mano izquierda deja de apoyarse en el respaldo para poder acariciar mi cintura.  
Alzo la mano y juego con su sedoso y rubio cabello.

_ Hmmmm…. Así que _ dice mientras sus labios se alejan de mi _ soy condenadamente perfecto pero…

La burbuja de excitación en la que estaba entrando explota de repente por sus palabras. Giro la cabeza busco torpemente el libro para ocultar el pergamino con un golpe.

_ Maldito seas, no te metas en mis asuntos.. _respondo sin pensar.

_ ¡Oh, Harry! Tengo todo el derecho, estás hablando de mí.

Veo su sonrisa, esos felinos ojos brillar con malicia. Y no auguro nada bueno…  
Esa mirada dice demasiadas cosas, y es peligrosa viniendo del Príncipe de Slytherin.  
Noto como la butaca gira de forma imprevista, muy rápidamente. Y me encuentro ante él. Está de cuclillas, sonriente a más no poder y divertido.

_Dime… Pero qué, ¿pero… me quieres, me adoras, me necesitas? _ empieza a recitar

Yo me levanto y le doy un brusco empujón haciendo que caiga al suelo. El me mira sorprendido.

_ No, simplemente te odio. Solo eso _Respondo bruscamente.

Draco se levanta lanzando una carcajada.

Meto todo mi material en la mochila y me dispongo a marcharme pero de repente se abalanza sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos.  
Sostengo su mirada firmemente, esos bellos y profundos ojos gris tormenta con los que me gustaría convivir por siempre. Aquellos que amo y detesto.  
Da un paso al frente obligándome a recular lentamente hasta que la pared me impide continuar. Solo unos centímetros nos distancian.  
Coloca ambos brazos a mi lado, apoyando las palmas contra la blanca pared y creando con eso una invisible cárcel de la que no creo poder escapar.  
Veo como Malfoy humedece su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua para después morderlo delicadamente. Sigo la trayectoria de esa lengua y dando un imperceptible suspiro considero que lo mejor es cerrar los ojos.

_Hmmm, Draco… creo recordar que estaba apunto de marcharme.

_ ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

_Si….

Mantengo los ojos cerrados y eso me impide ver como va acercando su rostro al mío, hasta que noto su respiración, acompasada con la mía propia.

_ ¿Me odias? _ pregunta de forma increíblemente seductora.

La sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas provocando un enorme sonrojo.

_Ya sabes que si _respondo.

_ ¿Me quieres? _ dice acercando sus labios un poco más

Casi puedo rozarlos con los míos, unos escasos milímetros y nos estaríamos besando. Pero no quiero perder el control.

_ Todo es posible…. _ comento sonriendo.

Mis neuronas están en otro mundo, mis manos acarician su musculoso pecho sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Creo que en estos instantes tan solo soy consciente en la mente. Mi cuerpo tiene vida propia.

_ ¿Me adoras por ser increíblemente perfecto? _

Esa pregunta es un chorro de agua fría, he conseguido despertar. Mis manos se toran agresivas y golpeo de forma bravucona su pecho.  
Muevo la cabeza negativamente y siento como una sonrisa se está dibujando en mi rostro. La carcajada que la acompaña no tarda en llegar.

_ Eres un caso único, Malfoy…. _digo mientras sigo riéndome

_Lo sé.

Sus labios aprisionan los míos con fuerza, consiguiendo que las risas cesen. Nuestras lenguas comienzan una batalla en la que no hay ganador alguno, ningún poseedor. La pasión es la única vencedora.  
Sus manos agarran mi cintura mientras camino hacia atrás, sin separarme de él. Siento como si fuera la fuente de mi energía, como si al separarme de esos labios todo pudiera desaparecer.  
Consigo sacar la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y conjuro una gran cama.  
Mis piernas se topan con el borde de a misma y caigo sobre el colchón arrastrándole.

Interrumpimos el beso y nuestras miradas se cruzan una vez más.

_ Mi querido y egocéntrico hurón, creo que te amo tanto que detesto con todas mis fuerzas que atravieses esa puerta.

_ Si _ contesta él_ suelo causar esa impresión.

Entre risas giramos sobre el colchón disfrutando de la tarde que acaba de comenzar. Quedan muchas horas por delante.


End file.
